welcome to hormonal high
by prince and princess of darkness
Summary: ever imagine how life is in Hogwarts? even though it's a school in the wizarding world, it's still a boarding school filled with professors and teenagers with raging hormones...HPHGBZGWDMRW and more i think


disclaimer: i don't own Harry Potter...sniff...it's JK's

micah: hey guys, we were just reading some fanifc on hermione/blaise at 3 am in the morning and got the idea of writing (or typing for that matter) this fic.

lei:yeah and we would like to thank that author, hope it's not bad to air his/her story... the bargain...it was really beautiful and long.

micah: so pleaseenjoy the story...

lei: and give your reviews...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1**

**Naughty dreams**

He glanced at her, but she didn't notice it. She was too preoccupied with the lesson that binns was lecturing about even if to everybody's opinion was boring. If only it wasn't against the rules, anybody would have thrown a big old tome at him so that he would shut up, poor professor.

She was the only one who was listening attentively to him. Some were already in the middle of a heated chess game at the back of the room. The group of Parvati and Lavander were already deep in conversation of the latest gossips in school. Some were just sleeping, 'he' was staring at her, poor bloke.

He was resting his chin on his hand and was in a dreamy state, while she was concentrating in class.

_He pushed her against the wall in a deserted corridor. "Harry" she screamed. He shoved her against the wall and was trying to stop her from moving. She tried pushing him away but unfortunately, her frail body didn't match his strong ones. _

_He grabbed her arms to stop her from pushing him away. She tried to wriggle free from his hold but only received a growl and she stopped. She felt his erection down there and blushed. Fear begin to register into her mind, she didn't know what to do. _

_Before she new it, he was already sucking, nibbling and licking her neck. His teeth grazed at the small flesh on her neck. He have hit the most sensitive part, she moaned, and he half-grinned, half-smirked. _

"_Harry…" she moaned._

"_stop it" she tried to say but only came out as a moan. _

"_Harry, please…" she breathed. _

_He was now biting on the sensitive flesh just below her ear and she gave out an involuntary moan. _

"_shhh" he said teasingly. _

"_somebody might hear us" he said huskily._

_Now, she was completely lost in her trance, and Harry's hand was making its way inside her blouse._

_He grabbed her left breast and was now kneading it, while his other hand was still holding her in place for she still kept squirming from time to time. And at the same time grinded into her._

"_Harry!" she gasped._

"_Hermione… keep still" he tried to hush her._

_She tried to pull his hands from under her shirt that was now trying to unclasp her bra. He unceremoniously pulled the garment off and the next thing she knew, it was already on the floor._

"_Harry, please…" she cried out._

_His lips made its way to her jawline and reached her lips. He kissed her feverishly to shush her down. Her lips were partly open so his tongue made its way inside her mouth and started massaging her tongue with his._

_Hermione gave an involuntary moan again. She can feel his warm and wet tongue doing its thing inside her mouth. He licked her jaws, rubbed his tongue on her teeth and the walls of her mouth, and massaged her tongue. _

_He teased her hardened nipples and she eventually groaned at the back of her throat. He can feel her lips vibrate and it actually aroused him._

"Harry? Harry… Harry wake up" the brunette called out to her sleeping friend. "Ron, will you wake him, he won't budge" she said, calling out to her other friend. "hey mate, wake up, classes are finished" shooking his friend.

Harry was now sleeping and snoring lightly, and head faced down on the table. "Harry!" they both yelled.

Still, to no avail, was still sleeping. "oh, Hermione…" he groaned in his sleep. "what!" she said in disbelief. Ron was now on the floor, holding his stomach and was laughing uncontrollably.

"shut up Ron, I think he's trying to say something" she said while looking at Harry more closely.

"Hermione…" he moaned dreamily (A/N: 'moaned dreamily', ha! Hope it's correct, sorry).

"HARRY! WAKE UP!" she yelled and shooked Harry. "hmm…wha-" he said dreamily. Suddenly, she saw Hermione staring at her closely, her face inches from his.

"AHHH!" he screamed and stood abruptly. Hermione, in her surprise screamed too, but luckily she found her senses.

She shooked Harry's shoulders, "Harry, it's me, stop it…" and he calmed down and resumed his seat.

"are you alright?" she asked.

"uhh…yeah, I'm fine" he replied distractedly.

"just…just a…bad dream" and thought of his 'bad dream'.

"oh" she said, still bewildered by her friend's earlier actions. _Hmm… what a creepy dream he had maybe. Never saw him act so… 'scared'._

_Whew… what a weird dream, uh-oh…my pants are a little bit bulky. What really happened in that dream sure is weird (A/N:lol)_

_Hahahaha… I can't believe it, of all people, Harry. Hmmm…somebody's been having naughty dreams. Bloody hell…_

TBC...

prince and princess of darkness


End file.
